Liebe ist nicht genug
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: "Es ist keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick." Oneshot, Blaise Zabini/Luna Lovegood


_Ein etwas anderer Oneshot, mal ein Experiment. Weil ich Lust dazu hatte und das Pairing mag._

Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Luna Lovegood

Zusammenfassung: Es ist keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an J. K. Rowling gehören Harry Potter. Moment, irgendwas stimmt mit diesem Satz nicht... So oder so, mir gehören leider keinerlei Rechte, weder an J. K. Rowling, noch an Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Liebe ist nicht genug<strong>

Während ihrer gemeinsamen Hogwartszeit schenkt er ihr keine Beachtung. Sie ist ein Außenseiter, selbst in ihrem eigenen Haus, er ein angesehener Slytherin, Mitglied des Slug-Clubs und Mädchenschwarm. Sie leben in zwei verschiedenen Welten.

Nach dem Krieg beginnt er, in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu arbeiten. Es ist ein guter Job, seinem hohen Intellekt angemessen und seine zukünftigen Aussichten, auf der Karriereleiter aufzusteigen, stehen gut, wenn er Marc Fancourt, dem gegenwärtigen Abteilungsleiter Glauben schenken darf. Zwei Jahre später beginnt sie ebenfalls, in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu arbeiten und betritt damals erstmalig seine Welt.

Es ist keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sie ist ihm zu seltsam, er ist ihr zu oberflächlich. Sie ist ihm nicht hübsch genug, er ist ihr nicht aufgeschlossen genug. Beide sind zu unterschiedlich, um einander auf Anhieb sympathisch finden zu können.

Aber sie sind wohl oder übel gezwungen, zusammen zu arbeiten und allmählich ändert sich ihre Einstellung zueinander. Er hält sie immer noch für seltsam, aber ihre unkonventionelle und dennoch effektive Art, Lösungen und Antworten zu finden, erntet seine Anerkennung. Sie hält ihn immer noch für oberflächlich, aber erkennt bald, dass sein Durst nach Wissen sich stets als stärker erweist, als seine Vorurteile. Die Zeit mit ihr offenbart ihm, dass sie ihre eigene, außergewöhnliche Schönheit besitzt, die in ihr selbst liegt. Die Zeit mit ihm zeigt ihr, dass seine Engstirnigkeit in Angst vor dem Unbekannten begründet liegt.

Auf einem Wohltätigkeitsball des St. Mungos Hospital küsst er sie das erste Mal, vor allem aus Interesse daran, wie sie reagieren wird. Er ist überrascht von ihrer Leidenschaft.

Es ist der Beginn einer ungewöhnlichen Beziehung. Sie blüht auf, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen ist, fühlt sich zum ersten Mal ganz als Frau. Er wird aufgeschlossener durch den Umgang mit ihr, weniger unnahbar und voreingenommen. Sie lernen voneinander, helfen einander, lieben einander.

Es ist eine Liebe, die ohne Äußerlichkeiten auskommt, eine unwahrscheinliche Liebe, eine Liebe des Gebens, genauso wie des Nehmens. Trotz aller Unterschiede sind sie einander ebenbürtig, gleichgestellte Partner. Sie sind ein harmonisches Paar aber nicht ohne Leidenschaft, körperlich als auch geistig. Sie müssen die Tiefe ihrer Gefühle nicht zur Schau stellen, sie wissen, was sie füreinander empfinden.

In der Zauberwelt stößt ihre Beziehung bei vielen auf Verwunderung und Unverständnis. Beide sind der Öffentlichkeit nicht unbekannt, stehen durchaus im Licht ihres Interesses: Er als der einzige, gut aussehende Erbe eines großen Vermögens und Sohn einer berühmt-berüchtigten Mutter, sie als ehemalige Widerstandskämpferin, gute Freundin des berühmten Harry Potters und Tochter eines bekannten Verlegers.

_„Ist sie attraktiv genug für den Zabini Erben?"_, wird er gefragt, denn seine Vorliebe für schöne Frauen ist bekannt.

„Für mich ist sie es.", antwortet er.

_„Es heißt, sie sei verrückt."_, bekommt er zu hören.

„Sie sieht die Welt klarer, als jeder sonst.", entgegnet er.

_„Sie ist bestimmt nur hinter dem Zabini-Vermögen her."_, wird gemutmaßt.

„Wer das behauptet, kennt sie überhaupt nicht.", sagt er mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und bricht das Interview ohne weiteren Kommentar ab.

Auch sie muss sich vor der Presse rechtfertigen.

_„Er war in Slytherin und ist vor der Schlacht von Hogwarts geflohen, statt zu kämpfen. Wie passt ihr zusammen?"_, wird sie gefragt.

„Gar nicht.", antwortet sie ruhig mit einem seltsamen Lächeln.

_„Er soll sehr arrogant sein."_, bekommt sie zu hören.

„Oh ja, das ist er.", entgegnet sie.

_„Ist es sein gutes Aussehen?"_, wird gemutmaßt.

Sie seufzt bloß und schüttelt den Kopf über diesen Ungerich-induzierten Unsinn. Sie verstehen es einfach nicht!

Ihre Beziehung hält ein Jahr, bevor sie sich wieder trennen. Sie bleiben gute Freunde, auch als sie die Mysteriumsabteilung verlässt, um Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler zu suchen. Ihre Suche bleibt zeitlebens erfolglos, dafür entdeckt sie drei andere bis dahin unbekannte magische Tierwesen und wird eine der renommiertesten Magizoologen der Welt. Er steigt schon bald zum Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung auf und heiratet kurz darauf Padma Patil. Sie geht einige Jahre später den Bund der Ehe mit Rolf Scamander ein. Bis an ihr Lebensende bleiben sie miteinander in freundschaftlichem Kontakt.

Als man die beiden fragt, warum ihre Beziehung auseinander gegangen ist, antwortet er: „Wir waren füreinander da, als wir uns brauchten, aber irgendwann hatten wir gelernt auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Alles, was uns noch zusammen hielt, war Liebe."

_„Ist Liebe nicht genug?"_, wird verwundert gefragt.

Darauf entgegnet sie einfach nur: „Nein. Liebe ist nicht genug."


End file.
